


Scaredy Cat

by MagicAndConstellations



Category: the lunar chronicles
Genre: AU- 2018, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Innapropriate a the end, Modern AU, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAndConstellations/pseuds/MagicAndConstellations
Summary: Kai is pretty certain that his new apartment is haunted. He could ignore that, until now that is...Based off a prompt.





	Scaredy Cat

Kai could ignore the footsteps in the night.

He could ignore the TV turning on and off.

He could even ignore finding the cabinets open in the morning.

He could not ignore the glass of water on the counter beside him being knocked onto the ground by an unknown force.

When the glass hit the ground, Kai was so startled that he slipped, causing a piece of glass to cut him through his pant leg.

Spitting and cursing, he scrambled off the ground, tossing on the nearest jacket and pair of shoes.

He ran out of the apartment, down a few flights of stairs, and didn’t stop until he realized that he was lost in some random hallway.

Feeling sheepish, he began to wonder through it, hoping to find someone willing to help him, perhaps to let him stay the night?

After walking around for ten minutes, he sighed, realizing that he’d have to knock on doors. It wasn’t a savory option, considering he was the “heartthrob” son of a rich CEO, and was often followed around by teenage girls, teenage girls who could probably answer the door and think they were living in some fan fiction or something.

It wasn’t as fun as people might be led to believe.

Kai shook off his discomfort as he timidly knocked on the closest door.

————

Cinder had had a long day today, okay?

With some stupid kid who worked at a rival mechanic shop (probably some glorified unpaid intern) spray-painting her shop and locking her extra wheelchair and set of crutches in a closet along with Iko’s constant arguments with Kinney as they tried to clean up, she couldn’t begin to describe her annoyance when she heard a knock at her door.

She tried to ignore it. She had just taken her prosthetic leg off and she’d have to drag herself to her wheelchair with her one hand which was just too much work.

Unfortunately, the second and third knock were harder to ignore, and with an angry huff, she began to lift herself off the couch.

”I’m coming!” she yelled.

Cinder rolled herself to her door, yanking it open.

She almost apologized when she opened the door to a handsome young man.

And it wasn’t just any young man, unfortunately.

It was Kai What’s-his-face who everyone she knew seemed to be so obsessed with.

And he was standing at her door with an apologetic smile.

And Cinder wasn’t even wearing her leg.

Today was just not her day.

”I’m sorry to bother you,” he said politely. “But my apartment is haunted and I need a place to stay. Do you know of anywhere I could go?”

Cinder sighed.

”You can come in, I guess.”

Kai What’s-his-face nodded and stepped inside.

Cinder’s living room was messy, but she couldn’t bother to care, after all he wasn’t exactly expected.

”Sorry for the mess,” she said, not sorry at all.

”Don’t worry!” Kai assured her. “Er- I’m Kai, by the way.”

”Cinder.” They shook hands.

Kai laughed, making Cinder’s stomach flip over, which was  _stupid_ and annoying and  _God_ Cinder didn’t even know this boy but she was already being pathetic.

”So, uh, third floor?” Cinder asked, interrupting her own train of thought.

”Yeah,” Kai responded, staring at her.

Cinder noticed that he was staring at her face, not her leg or her hand (or rather her lack of leg and hand), and for that she was grateful, but being stared at was unnerving.

“The third floor has a pretty messed up history, man.”

Kai raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

”Oh, really?”

”Yeah. It’s all true, you can look it up, or I could tell you if you want.”

Kai seemed to be fully interested.

”Tell me!”

Cinder sighed, not really wanting to recount the story, but Kai’s interest was adorable.

”Well, there was this crazy family that lived up in one of the penthouses, 235 I think- what?”

Kai had gone quiet and pale. “Uh, I live across the hall.”

”Wow,” Cinder was concerned.

”Just finish the story,” Kai urged.

”Well, they were the Blackburns. I imagine you know of them, I mean they were rivals to your dad’s corporation.”

Kai lifted his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing.

”So, the parents were murdered,” Cinder explained. Kai nodded, knowing that at least.

”Then their oldest took the company, Channary Blackburn, right?” Kai asked.

”Right.”  _My mother_ was left unsaid. “So, her sister, Levana, was jealous, right? So she, uh, had Channary killed.”

”I didn’t know that,” Kai said quietly. “I was told it was a couple of burglars, not assassins.”

”They found new evidence in December,” Cinder explained. “You can look it up.”

Kai nodded, urging her to go on.

”But Levana didn’t stop there.  She’s went, like, super crazy and decided that her sister’s kid, Selene, was gonna take the company.” Cinder rolled her eyes. “Because three-year-olds can run companies I guess.”

Kai laughed weakly.

”This part is mostly speculation, but I certainly believe it. There are a lot of weird factors and witnesses, apparently. Including Levana’s stepdaughter.”

”What is it?”

”Maybe if you’d let me finish, I’d tell you.” Cinder gave him a stern look. “Levana wanted to kill her niece, so she set her crib on fire.”

”Holy-“

”I’m not done. Of course, the nanny died, but the kid’s body was never recovered, so there’s rumors that the kid survived. Anyways, Levana apparently had a lot of people killed. Some she even killed herself. When they investigated her apartment after she was murdered, they found, like, six bodies under the floorboards. All of them were people who tried to get her convincted of killing Channary and Selene.”

”Wow.”

”Yeah.”

After a moment of silence, Kai spoke.

”So, uh, what happened-“ Kai gestured toward his own right leg.

Right after she told the story of her insane aunt.

Great.

”Uh, car accident.”

It was an excuse she used all her life.

”That sucks.”

Cinder cleared her throat.

”I’ll get you an extra blanket.” Kai gave her a grateful smile as she walked away.

Cinder walked to Iko’s room.

”Hey, Iko, do you- Oh my God.”

Iko and Kinney launched away from each other immediately, Kinney falling off the bed.

They were clothed,  _thank God,_ other than Kinney’s missing shirt, which Cinder refused to acknowledge.

”I need a blanket. We have a visitor. Third-floor issue.”

Iko nodded in understanding, not even looking embarrassed, unlike Kinney who was hiding behind his arms in shame.

”Did you tell the story?”

”I told him what he needs to know.”

”Did you tell him that you’re-“

”No, no, I don’t want to be acknowledged for my crazy aunt. He thinks I lost my limbs in a car accident.”

Iko rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Cinder. It’s funny that he ended up in your apartment.”

”Yeah, ok, well, you two, uh, get back to, uh, whatever it is you were... planning on finishing.” Cinder cringed, Kinney wound his arms around his head tighter.

”Glad you made up, be quiet and goodnight!” Cinder barely heard Iko’s surprised laugh and Kinney’s horrified whine before slamming the door shut.

She met Kai’s eyes and smiled.

_For the love of God, please let them be quiet tonight._


End file.
